ladycordeliastuart_vanity_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Pray Jager
(I don't really know Pray much, if someone could help out, that would be appreciated) -Winter (Edits because Winter asked for help) Pray Jager is the Victor of the 28th Hunger Games Games Description Area: Tropical islands Pray came into the Games gunning for blood and got it straight away. She killed two Tributes in the Bloodbath and another before the night was done. Her rampage through the Arena was only slowed by the water barriers between the three islands. She eliminated some of the strongest competitors that year, such as Eleanor Cotton of Eight and rogue Career Chantelle Ivingin of One. Pray stayed with the Careers until the end, when Arielle Ermin of Four jumped into the water to avoid a final fight. Throughout the Games, headstrong and reportedly fearless Pray began to show slight signs of uncertainty, though she will never admit it. Eleanor Cotton was so strong she nearly overpowered the much smaller Pray, and Chantelle was defeated only by a less than noble kick to the pelvis. These brushes with death forced Pray to confront her mortality and dig into her deepest reserves in order to live. Pray had long identified with hunters, and as the last battle with sole standing competitor Kazuo Braun, Pray stripped away all traces of humanity to stalk her prey. It all centered on a pair of razor-sharp silver claw gauntlets, sponsored to Pray by her fans in the Capitol. When Pray slid them into place, her true, feral nature came out. She climbed a tree with the feline claws, waiting for her quarry like a hunting leopard. Kazuo had already been driven closer by impatient Gamemakers, and when he passed under Pray's tree, she sprang down on him and wrapped herself around his torso. She clung to him as he thrashed, both fighters inflicting staggering wounds in the visceral battle. Pray, barely cognizant in her ferocity, ignored everything but the hunt. In the ensuing struggle, Kazuo cut off three of her fingers, but she clung to him with her good hand and hooked the two remaining fingers on the other into his eyes, gouging them open until they ran down his face. She raked her claws down his arm and throat, severing the arm tendons and puncturing the arteries in his neck. When he kept making noises, she ripped into his throat with teeth and fangs all at once until she felt metal hit bone. She remained in that position after Kazuo fell and only stopped when the blood stopped flowing. Personality "I am the hunter, not the prey."- ''Pray Jager Pray can be described as a Games savant. From the age of six, she spent every waking moment preparing for the Games. When her instructors forced her to go home after twelve or more hours at the Academy, she would exercise at home while compulsively watching taped Games. She had no friends, no hobbies, no other interests, and no other commitments, having dropped out of school after eighth grade in order to focus on training. She was completely single-minded and thought of nothing in life but the Games, giving her a unique advantage and resulting in her ultimate win. She has no notable skills outside of combat, but she does not regret this, since she considers everything else a waste of time. In the initial stages of training and the Games, Pray was often blunt and disdainful to anyone she considered to be wasting time. She was certain she would win and considered the others no competition, with the exceptions of Chantelle, Kazuo, and Arielle. This confidence took its first hit when Pray saw the Arena and the advantage Arielle possessed. Her assurance was further shaken by her near-death experience killing Eleanor. These feelings were new and uncomfortable to Pray, who shoved them down and pretended they didn't exist. In the years since the Games, Pray has managed to mellow slightly. She is still the terror of Panem, even to her fellow Careers, but she no longer needs to engage in violence constantly. She quickly grew bored with training other Tributes and missed the excitement of the Games. A romantic attachment with fellow Victor Rudolph Shmits and a platonic bond with her mentee Avariella Hanson have filled this gap. Further excitement has come in the form of baby Enobaria, whom Pray hopes will follow in her footsteps. She looks forward to a second vicarious Games experience. Kills Lilith Sparkes, District Five Jaxxon Fop, District Twelve Sabrina Pewer, District Seven Eleanor Cotton, District Eight Chantelle Ivingin, District One Kazuo Braun, District One Relationships '''Rudolph Shmits' Rudolph was the Victor of the 29th Hunger Games. He approached Pray knowing that she would not be afraid of him like the Capitolites. She was pleased by his daring and they have been together ever since. It is a loose relationship, and the two often spend long periods apart, only coming together when the mood strikes. However, Rudolph is a dutiful father to the pair's daughter Enobaria. Avariella Hanson Pray's second mentee was the first to make an impression on her, and it wasn't positive. Avariella suffered from anorexia, and Pray was unable to understand how a Career could neglect her body that way. She launched a campaign to monitor Ava and keep her from self-harm, first out of District pride and then because she cared for Ava and came to understand that she was sick. Pray was disappointed when Ava died earlier in her Games than most Careers, but her primary reaction was sadness at losing such a bright young woman. When Ava came back for the first Resurrection Games, Pray laid down the law: for every pound the tall, willowy Ava lost, Pray would lose one as well, despite being half her size. Ava knew Pray wasn't bluffing and was forced to comply, learning in the process that Pray ''did ''care for her and ''did ''think she was competent and not ugly. She eventually came to believe it herself, and her healing began. Pray was deeply hurt when Ava died again, but a third chance came in the Careers Resurrection Games. Ava was determined to win this one for Pray and not hurt her again, and her dauntless resolve and unrelenting discipline brought her to victory atop Panem's greatest. Since then, Pray and Ava have been fast friends, Pray acting as Ava's protector and perpetual bad influence. Successful Mentorships Amazon Stonn Avariella Hanson Talent Metalworking Trivia * Despite her prodigious skill, Pray did not volunteer. She was Reaped at the age of fifteen. The female who was supposed to volunteer, Boudicca Rime, was doing it only for the status and was willing to relinquish her spot at Academy request * Pray's token, a small stuffed bear named Bear, is one of her only mementos of childhood * Pray lost her older sister Artemis to the Games when she was six. She blamed Artemis' death on a second of lost concentration, leading to her obsession with perfection in training * Because of her ferocity and trademark weapon, Pray earned the respectful moniker "Silver Claws" Category:Tributes Category:District 2 Tributes Category:Victors Category:28th Hunger Games